El 7 de julio el día negro del dragón de fuego
by camila lucy
Summary: el 7 de julio paso un hecho para convertirse el día negro del dragón slayer (no soy buena con los resúmenes por favor denle una oportunidad)


Fairy tail no es mío es del gran Hiro Mashima (si lo fuera Natsu y Lucy ya tendrían un hijo)

Esta historia está en un solo POV de un personaje (ustedes adivinen cual)

-hola - dialogo

-_hola -_pensamiento

* * *

_Porque no fui a la misión junto con ella, porque me rehúse ir con el equipo a la misión clase s, porque tuvo que ser justo el 7 de julio, porque…._

Flash Black hace cincos días en fairy tail

-¡Natsu! ¿Quieres ir a una misión clase s?-me dijo Erza seria como siempre y de autoridad

-no estoy de ánimo para ir misiones hoy Erza-dije en voz baja_, no entiendo a Erza sabe e igual todo el gremio que falta solo cincos días que sea 7 de julio, el aniversario de la desaparición de Igneel y yo nunca estoy de humor de hacer cosas divertidas en esas fechas_

-está bien Natsu solo lo decía ya que Gray, Lucy y Happy me van acompañar a la misión y porque me pidió Lucy que te preguntara-dijo erza aunque no estaba pescando hasta que dijo el nombre de Lucy, _Lucy es tan amable_

-dile a Luce que no estoy de humor y que se cuide, hasta luego Erza-dije me levante de silla y me fui a caminar al lago hasta que

-estaremos de en tres días y si no mejoras tu humor-dijo erza con una aura maligna a su alrededor que me hizo temblar de miedo –te cortare el cuello-

-a...aye-fui lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo fuera del gremio lo más lejos posible pero una voz me detuvo

-¡Natsu!-grito no tan fuerte mi mejor amiga rubia

-yo Lucy-me acerque a ella con un saludo no con todas mis energías

-Natsu vas a ir la misión clase s con nosotros-dijo con su típica sonrisa que me encanta

-no Luce no estoy se humor para ir a misión-me rasque la parte posterior de la cabeza ¿_porque estoy nervioso?_

-está bien-dijo desanimada y eso me hace sentir mal _¿porque? _me pregunte mi cabeza aunque sabía que iba conseguir la respuesta pero estoy más nervioso que antes –es que tú siempre estamos en una batalla difícil de ganar, saliendo victorioso y con una sonrisa-dijo y creo que un poco sonrojada. _Que… siento mi cara caliente _ tapándome la cara con mi bufanda y agradeciendo mentalmente a mí querido padre dragón

-bicho raro cuídate en la misión-dije desviando el _tema ya que no quiero sentir mi cara caliente_

-¡no soy un bicho raro!-grito enojada y haciendo un tierno y lindo puchero

-está bien pero no grites-de di una sonrisa ya que con ella al lado mío nunca podría estar desanimado

-¡Lucy ya vámonos!-grito Erza _maldita ese a yo quería estar más tiempo con Lucy, maldita Erza_

-está bien-dijo con voz suave –me tengo que ir Natsu nos vemos en tres días mas-dijo y marchándose a la dirección donde estaba Erza

-¡nos vemos!-y me yo también me marche para ir a casa

Fin del flash Black

-Natsu yo lo… siento-dijo la Titania tocándome el hombro con su palma, ella estaba con un vestido negro que le llega a las rodillas y ella tenía vendas en ambos brazos y en cabeza que le cubría el ojo izquierdo _por lo menos ya no tiene vendas en las piernas_

_-_Natsu si tienes que culpar a alguien, es a mi quien tienes que culpar-dijo mi amigo/enemigo

-Erza, Gray no es culpa de ustedes… es la mía de no ir y de esa maldita escila-dije con rabia pero tenía que controlarla porque "ella" no le gustaría verme así o no

Flash Black hoy en la mañana más especifico el 7 de julio

-!NATSU ABRE LA PUERTA¡ ¡ AHORA!-grito una voz autoritaria y femenina en la puerta de mi casa _vaya es Erza, que quera aunque es raro que se han tardado en llegar de la misión_

-¿Qué quieres Erza?-dije cuando abro la puerta

-Natsuuuu-dijo Happy mientras que lo abrazaba y estaba llorando _espera…. Esta llorando_

-oye Er…-me quede callado después de ver la gran Titania de fairy tail completamente vendada a pies a cabeza excepción de su cara pero igual tenía vendas en su ojo izquierdo

-te lo diré corta Natsu. La misión fue un fracaso por la información incorrecta del cliente porque él dijo que el enemigo era una chica con un grupo de lobos que le obedecían pero en realidad fue un grupo grande de escila- dijo Erza seria y yo me estaba confundiendo cada palabra que me decía y mas encima Happy cada vez lloraba mas fuerte

-e…escila ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!?-dije pero creo que grite _Lucy está bien o no_

-son unas criaturas muy pocos comunes que se encuentra en el país vecino, ese monstruo tiene el torso de mujer y cola de pez, así como con seis perros partiendo de su cintura con dos patas cada uno, haciendo un total de doce y son realmente poderoso que solo los diez magos santos pueden derrotar-dijo y con mas tristeza en su voz y rostro

-pero E… Erza todos están bien ¿no? -dije nervioso cada vez más por Lucy pero cuando dije eso de repente vino un aura de tristeza que venía de la Titania

-después que el cliente nos dio la información incorrecta fuimos a vencerlo y nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde que era un grupo de escila y casi no escapamos vivos de ello-dijo con rabia y estaba llorando en silencio _pero si están todos bien por que llora_

-ya Erza entonces todos están bien ¿me puedes decir en donde esta Lucy? sospechó que ella está muy herida-dije con una sonrisa pero desvaneció después de lo dijo

-Lucy Heartfilia murió a manos de las escilas y para salvar a Happy, Gray y yo, yo lo siento Natsu no pude a ser nada-dijo erza aunque después de escuchar que Lucy está muerta me que en estado de shock _Lucy mi Lucy esta….muerta ¡NO! No puede estar sucediendo esto y justo ahora que me di cuenta que ella me gusta no…. Yo la amo, yo amo a Lucy no puede ser. Y si es cierto lo que dijo, si es cierto voy a matar con mis propias manos el maldito asesino_

-Erza ¿es verdad sobre lo de Luce?-dije sin vida solo quiero estar seguro si es cierto

-si Natsu es verdad, cuando unos de esos monstruos intento morder a Happy ella lo empujo así tomando su lugar y ella grito "corran yo seré la carnada" todos protestamos y Happy parece que estaba en shock ya que no se movía pero ella siguió gritando para que nos valláramos y Gray seguía atacando a los escila pero no le hacían efecto nuestros poderes y…. todos fueron a devorar a Lucy y sus últimas palabras fueron "por favor vivan por mi y díganle al gremio que lo siento y graci…" no escuchamos mas ya que ella perdió la vida. Tome a Happy y Gary ya se dio cuenta de nuestra condición e hiso un muro de hielo para que nos los siguieran-relato y no aun no me los creía pero _típico de Luce preocupándose de los demás sin importar la consecuencia, ella es un bicho raro_

-Natsu el funeral será las 17:00 hrs aunque no tengamos el cuerpo de Lucy ella se lo merece, no llegues tarde- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse al gremio creo

-Natsu lo siento-mi compañero y casi hijo tartamudeó por el llanto

-no te preocupes Happy estoy bien y te juro que conseguiré la venganza de Luce-dije e intentando de sonreír pero no podía ¿_porque no puedo fingir una sonrisa?_

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupé? si estas llorando desde que te dijeron que Lucy está muerta-dijo mirándome la cara y apuntando hacia mi mejilla

-¿he?-fue lo único que dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi mejilla para comprobar _como no me di cuenta que estoy llorando_ me puse llorar mas fuerte aunque no quería mostrar esta debilidad a mi pequeño compañero

-Natsu-dijo y se puso llorar conmigo pero yo lloraba cada vez más fuerte

Fin del flash Black

se termino el funeral y todos se fueron a casa pero yo sigo en frente de su tumba

-te prometo matar a esos malditas criaturas para que nadie le pase los mismo que tu Luce-dije sonriendo con tristeza

-volveré pronto e ileso- dije parándome y caminado para cumplir mi venganza e_ste día es el aniversario de mi padre desaparecido, ahora es el día que mi di cuenta que estoy enamorado de Lucy y de su muerte. Hubiera deseado escuchar sus últimas palabras o confesarle mis sentimientos pero no ocurrió así, voy a cumplir mi promesa si o si el 7 de julio es le día que odio, es le día que perdí a las personas más importante de mi vida._

_**El 7 de julio**__**el día negro del dragón de fuego**_

* * *

Y este es mi fanfic ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Fue de su agrado? Por favor déjenme sus Reviews o comentarios (o como se llame) para seguir escribiendo fanfic

Gracias por leer


End file.
